Draco the Assasin
by PandorasDeath
Summary: Draco is sent on a mission to assasinate Harry. Unfortunately Harry can't stop laughing at him making it very difficult. SLASH
1. Default Chapter

a/n: Alright here's the deal, I set out to write a very dark non-con Draco/Harry fic where Draco kills Harry after some "fun". However, my characters (angry grumbles) had different ideas. Stupid Harry couldn't stop laughing at poor pathetic Draco. I mean really! How are you supposed to assasinate someone who can't stop laughing at you!

Harry always looked beautiful when he was sleeping. His beautiful full lips parted only slightly, raven hair cascaded across his face, and long eyelashes flittering with the movement of his emerald green eyes.

But Draco had known this before he had entered the sleeping Gryffindor's room that night. Draco had been dispatched by the Dark Lord to assassinate the boy while he lay sleeping in his bed in his muggle relative's house. He had volunteered for the mission figuring he could kill two birds with one stone. He would be able to prove his loyalty to the Dark Lord as well as establish himself as an assassin. In truth, though, Draco had another more perverse reason for wanting the boy dead.

Draco had been in love with Harry for over a year. He had watched Harry from a far worshipping him in all his glory. He never dared to touch him though. Never dared to try and get any nearer to the boy. Too much discourse had run through them for them to be anything other than mortal enemies. It was meant to be that way. He was evil and Potter was good.

The thought hardened in Draco's mind as he laid aside his emotions in light of what he had to do. He walked over to the bed and reached out his fingers, he brushed the strands of hair out of Harry's face.

This gesture woke Harry from his sleep. He opened his eyes wide in terror and started to scream. Draco clamped a hand over his mouth and started wrestling the boy into submission. Draco climbed on top of Harry straddling the other boy's hips and pinning his arms above his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry yelled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like Potter I'm here to assassinate you" Draco drawled sarcastically. "God you're stupid, what kind of moron question is that"

Far from being scared, upon hearing he was about to be assassinated, Harry started to laugh "You are the worst assassin I've ever met. Tell me Draco dearest, do you always caresses the skin of your would be victims? Or am I just special" Harry said sarcastically "Fucking pansy ass assassin you turned out to be"

"You know I am trying here,a little understanding would be appreciated" Draco said defensively "You always were too damned critical"

"Well I'm sorry but you were so loud coming up the stairs and the creaking door, I mean can't you apparate or something" Harry asked trying to stifle his giggles

"You know perfectly well I'm not of age" Draco said getting angry. "Besides this is my first real job"

"You're a Virgin. I'm touched, really. I'm going to be your first." Harry couldn't control himself any longer he burst into fits of laughter. "Promise me you'll be gentle" Harry batted his eyes making a mockery of the whole thing

"That's it, enough of this" Draco had had enough, he took out his wand pointed it at Harry's laughing face and muttered "_Imperio_"

Harry stopped laughing, Draco breathed a sigh of relief, it was hard to assassinate someone when they kept laughing at you. Harry's face had become lax and sleepy.

Draco had never had DADA with Harry before otherwise he would have been aware that Harry could throw off the spell anytime he chose. Draco looked down at Harry and commanded him to say '_Draco is the best assassin in the world'_

"Draco is the best assassin in the world" Harry didn't bother fighting it, not over something so childish. '_And the sexiest man alive' _"And the sexiest man alive" this was ridiculous.

Draco thought for a moment. This was his only chance at this, Potter would be dead in the morning, did he dare try and seduce the boy. The answer was simple _yes._

Draco leant in and kissed him full on the lips. His tongue darted out to taste the plush softness of Harry's lips. Harry lay as still as a statue. '_Kiss me' _Draco commanded.

Harry started kissing Draco opening his mouth to receive his eager tongue and plundering the depths of Draco's mouth as well. Harry was barely even aware of what he was doing. He started to fight against the curse. He broke the link and broke off the kiss. Draco looked stunned.

"I thought you were here to kill me not kiss me" Harry's face was once again a burst of laughter "My god I never suspected the rumors to be true. You are such a fucking fairy"

"My, my, aren't we just full of surprises. I guess we do this the old fashion way." Draco smashed his lips down full force. Pushing Harry's lips apart and gaining entry once again to the sweet depths of the Gryffindor's mouth.

Harry tried to struggle against him but it was fruitless. Draco was taller, stronger and better built than he was. He was still a scrawny teen where as Draco was already a full grown man. Puberty was selective and cruel.

Harry twisted his head to the side breaking free of Draco's crushing embrace. His chest heaved as he struggled to get air into his lungs, kissing Draco was going to suffocate him.

"What? what's wrong? Famous Potter's never kissed anyone before, doesn't know how? Don't be shy I won't hurt you… much" Draco could barely keep his face straight as he fought not to laugh at the struggling Potter. "Ooo yeah keep wiggling, it feels so good"

Harry stopped moving immediately and stared horror struck at Draco "You sick fuck. Maybe no one ever explained it to you but kissing is typically a boy girl activity. And yes I have kissed someone before, best I ever had" Harry stuck his tongue out stubbornly

"Mood bloods don't count Harry, they aren't real people" Draco said with the air of someone explaining 2 plus 2 equals4. "Or is this an inflatable that you're speaking of. You know one of those devices muggles are so fond of. And for your information same sex people can engage in sexual activities too, we are actually the majority in the wizarding world." Draco looked at him smugly doing an uncanny impression of Lockhart "I'm actually surprised it's not the same in the muggle world, but then again they are so primitive"

"Hey they aren't the ones living without electricity or telephones. Bloody two day wait for a fucking owl to take my messages back and forth when I could just pick up a phone and talk to them like a normal conversation" Harry rolled his eyes. "And it was not Hermione. If you must know it was Cho, she practically jumped my bones under the mistletoe before Christmas"

Draco stared down hungrily at Harry, he couldn't help but become entranced with his bottom lip, watching the way it moved when Harry talked. He found himself leaning forward to taste that sweet, prefect, pink lip. He brushed Harry's lips gently with his own and darted out his tongue in a quick swipe across the bottom. He marveled at how good Harry tasted.

Draco pressed his lips more firmly down against Harry's, going slow as though Harry was a small animal that he might frighten away. When Harry didn't move away from him Draco took it as an invitation for more. Draco moved his right hand from its holding place on Harry's hands to trail down the boy's body stopping to caress the nipples. Thanking his lucky stars that Harry had decided to sleep in just his boxers.

Draco parted his lips and to his utter surprise Harry did as well. He seized the opportunity to probe the boy's mouth with his tongue. Harry must have had some genetic talent for kissing because Draco was feeling weak in the knees and had to brake away for air.

"My…(gasp) goodness... (gasp) Potter where'd you learn to do that" Draco looked at Harry with a curious expression on his face. Draco shifted uncomfortably and realized that he was fully erect just from kissing Harry.

"Everybody's got to have some talent. Turns out I'm not just good at whooping your ass on the quidditch pitch. Tell me Draco if I'm a better kisser, a better seeker what exactly are you good at. Cause it certainly isn't the art of assassinating" Harry laughed.

"Ooo aren't you the humble one. You wanna know what I'm better than you at?" Draco gave him a look that could've meant Harry's doom. "I'll show you what I'm better than you at" With that Draco slid off of Harry and took out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus"

Harry's arms and legs snapped to his sides and he was completely immobile. "Ooo the full body bind how clever. I'm so impressed. Wait till I tell the Creevey brothers I found them a new playmate, and at their skill level too, you're quite the catch" Harry was finding it hard to laugh in this new position.

"Do you ever shut up Potter? It's a bloody marvel you have friends who put up with you." Draco pried Harry's hands free of his body and slipped his boxers down and off of him. Harry lay naked on the bed half erect and completely helpless.

"What are you doing?" Harry couldn't keep the fear from his voice.

"Well you did ask what I was better at than you" Draco's sarcasm was ever present in his voice. "The curse was just phase one" Draco sat down beside Harry's body, trailing his fingers lightly up and down Harry's bare chest teasing the skin around his hip bones and just above where the shadow of hair began

"What's phase two?" Harry was getting nervous.

"This" Draco grasped the throbbing, thick, pink length of Harry and gave it a few firm strokes rendering a helpless moan from Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry couldn'thelp but make helpless moaning noises as Draco proved his skill. This was the first time anyone else had ever touched him. Harry's breathing quickened as Draco worked him over with a practiced hand.

Draco was enjoying watching Harry helplessly struggle as he stroked the boy's length. The tiny little sounds Harry made were music to Draco's ears. Leaning over Draco swirled his tongue around the head of Harry's penis savoring the salty flavor of his precum.

Harry let out a load moan as Draco swallowed his length deepthroating him all the way down to the base. Harry's face began to scrunch up with anticipation of what was about to happen.

Removing his lips from Harry's engorged member Draco leaned over the boy and began to suck hungrily on his hardened pink nipples. Draco increased his pace and bit down on Harry's left nipple. Draco felt the hot splashes of Harry's cum trickle down his hand as he withdrew his mouth from Harry's chest.

Harry's eyes refused to focus as he rode out the waves of the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had. The whole experience from start to finish had been such a turn on that he felt nothing would ever compare to it. He liked that Draco had bound him helpless and taken what he wanted without asking first, and he had especially enjoyed the rough stuff when Draco bit down on his nipple. His body began to float back down and Harry realized he was no longer under the body bind.

"Well, I think I've proven my point" Draco pronounced with certainty. He leaned over to Harry's nightstand and grabbed some tissues to clean up Harry's mess. Wiping Harry's chest clean Draco couldn't help but notice how euphoric Harry looked.

After some moments pause Draco asked impatiently, "Well?"

Harry sat up slowly and looked Draco in the eyes. He was mesmorized by what he saw there. The sneering face he had once thougth of as ugly was transformed into this fallen angel. His blonde hair swept over his eyes and his plush lips flushed red with blood. Harry leant forward and, running his fingers through Dracos hair, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Harry pressed his lips against the silky soft skin of Draco's and swept his tongue out to taste the salty remenants of his own passion.

Draco, nearly caught off gaurd, fell into Harry's kiss and landed ontop of the other boy with his chest pressing firmly against Harry's. Draco felt someone tugging his robes off and found Harry's hands on his pants zipper.

Using some talent Harry was able to hook his toes on the bottom of Draco's pants and slide them off the boy. Hary slid his hands under the boy's boxers and over the silken cheeks of Draco's toned ass. Harry squeezed Draco's ass lightly letting the boy know he was anxious for more.

Draco let out a moan and pulled off his underpants with a feverish hurry. He looked down into the emerald eyes of his enemy and was shocked to find a soft smile and hungry look on Harry's face. Draco pressed himself against the virgin entrance to Harry's body."Wait" Draco said.

"What?"

"We use some kind oflubrication for this"

"Good point"

"No, this is." Draco pressed his freshly lubricated length into Harry's body.

Harry experienced a completely new sensation as Draco entered his body. He felt Draco's penis glide in and out of his body. It felt strange and foriegn but wonderful all the same. He soon found himself rising up to meet Draco's insistent thrusts.

"Oh, god, Harry." Draco moaned as he felt the unbelievable tightness of Harry's beautiful body. Draco looked down the length of the body that lay beneath him and found Harry to be half erect again. Encouraged by what he saw Draco picked up the pace and was soon sawing in and out of Harry with a ferocity of passionl. Within moments they had both come with screaming orgasms.

Draco collapsed ontop of Harry and fought to catch his breath.

Harry lay trapped under Draco's wieght and was slowly feeling his euphoria ebb away. As his passion faded Harry began to feel ashamed of what had happened. Draco had violated his virgin body and he had let him. Harry pushed Draco off of him and started dressing. He was completely clothed by the time Draco came around and realized something was off.

"What's the matter with you?" Draco asked absently not really sure he cared.

"Get out. Get out of my room, get out of my house, don't ever come near me again!" Harry said in a steeley, angry tone. "You are one seriously sick fuck!" Harry's voice was getting louder and he started to worry about waking up the Dursleys.

"What the fuck has gotten into you. Don't pretend you didn't like it, the sheets are soaked with evidence to the contrary" Draco sneered.

Harry looked upon the evidence of thier passion, saw the sligtly pink stain of his blood, and felt the contents of his stomache rise in his throat. "I think i'm gonna be sick. This is fucking sick."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco felt stung by Harry's reaction. He had had a fantastic time why couldn't Harry just acknowledge that. He was acting all victimized when he had clearly wanted it as much as Draco. Draco walked up to Harry and brushed the hair out of his face. "You don't have to be ashamed we both had a great time what's wrong with that"

Harry jerked away from Draco's hand like he'd been burnt. Hatred so pure shone in his eyes as he looked upon the face of his violator. "Don't touch me, you're disgusting, perverse, unnatural."

Draco backed away and with a rage to rival Harry's turned back to him and raised his wand.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're hear to kill me. Well let's have it then." Harry said spreading his arms wide to show his readiness.

Draco had angry tears in his eyes, no one should make him feel so dirty for something he cant help but feel, no one should make him ashamed of loving Harry, not even Harry. "Are you so sure I won't do it? Willing to bet your life on it are you?"

"That's kind of what I'm doing. God you're stupid." Harry put all the loathing and rage he could into his sarcasm. "It's pathetic really, Voldemort depending on some fucking fairy to kill me. You know what's wrong with you? You're sick. YOU ARE DISGUSTING! AND YOU ARE W…"

Draco never found out what the last thing Harry said was because with the wave of a wand it was all over.

Draco tucked Harry into bed, bending down to kiss his soft cheek. Leaning so close he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Harry looked when he slept. The way his hair fell gracefully over his eyes, the beautiful lace of eyelashes that framed emerald orbs, the windows that saw straight into his soul.

A/N: This is the end. Please do not request anymore additions to this story. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews it's what encourages me to write more. If you are desperate for more I recommend reading my other stories they all have pretty much the same theme. Love, angst and death.


End file.
